In The End, Please Don't Leave
by Kristydahasian
Summary: "I don't care if you don't love me back. Just please don't leave." SebastianxCiel story. There are some parts with some M content, but overral I think it's a T
1. Prologue-Chapter One

**THIS STORY DOENS'T BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR/ DRAWER OF BLACK BUTLER.**

**WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN BOYXBOY IN SOME CHAPTERS, SO DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, SKIP OVER IT AND READ THE NEXT PART. **

**There's no smut/ yaoi in this chapter/ prologue, it's just mainly introduction to the story. I hope you enjoy this story (*six billion exclamation points*). **I'm not really sure on how far I want to go with this, but I hope that it might turn into something great. Oh, just in case you missed something from the summarization (I ran out of characters to use) - If there are any smut or yaoi moments, I will make sure that I make it obvious that they are there. For example: (Warning: Smut moment go ahead and proceed to the part that says "End") I'm only marking these areas because I know there are some kids out there that don't really like romance, like TMI romance, andddd I'm trying to limit the reports. Heh. Probably not a good thing to say, BUT OH WELL XU

Point of view: Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

I paced around the living room, awaiting for Sebastian to arrive home. I, at the moment, was getting awfully tired of not having anyone as company. Plus, the two cats that Sebastian owned wasn't of any sort of company that I wanted to be associated with nor did I ever plan for this.

Here, let's back up just a little bit. I currently am not the same Ciel from before. Sure, my dark, blue eyes are the same, the scowl that was printed on my face is the same, but I am now a demon. My eyes would change to red without meaning to, the eye contract is now dimmed but it's still there, and I'm immortal—though I don't appreciate how I'm still similar to the height that I started out before (I grew only a couple inches, still way shorter than Sebastian.)

I continued to pace around the house that Sebastian and I shared. Homes in the Underwood were no different than the homes in the humane world. At first I suggested to Sebastian that I would live alone so I wouldn't be a bother to Sebastian anymore, but he mainly replied back to this with: "When you could barely take care of yourself when you were human, what difference does that make now?"

I ran a hand through my tousled hair (I woke up late since I don't have a company to run anymore), clearly displeased with that memory. "Damn you, Sebastian." I murmured while attempting to boil some tea, but after failing several tries, I just stuck with cold water.

One of the cats—a black and white cat—rubbed itself against my leg, who was sitting on a wooden chair next to a small metal table. Ever since I became a demon, I lost my allergy for cats, but I still pretend that I was allergic to them. "Get away from me, cat." I swatted at the cat with my small foot, trying to get rid of it, but it only mewed in protest and continued rubbing itself against me.

The lock on the door clicked, causing me to flinch since I was so absorbed in this cat business. "I'm home," Sebastian called out tiredly, fumbling with his shoes, kicking it away before walking into the home.

"Welcome back." I responded, relieved that I finally gotten rid of the cat. "How was work?"

Sebastian groaned, opening the fridge to rummage around but found nothing to his liking. Closing it, he turned over to face Ciel and sighed again. "The new master is a bit. . ."

"Monstrously ignorant?" I suggested, smirking from the thought of that.

Sebastian shook his head. "I was thinking more like needy—needy of attention to the point where I feel like his mother instead of actually being a butler."

"Remember in the human world, their way of doing things are a lot different than what it was a hundred years ago." I pointed out, crossing my legs.

Sebastian sighed once more. I chuckled from the thought that Sebastian was starting to sound like an old man more and more each day. "That is true, but I wish things. . .went back like the old times." He smiled sadly at me before turning his attention out the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, my voice swooping low until it was just a whisper.

"Well, I guess the new master is selfish and a bit childish." I momentarily frowned form how Sebastian avoided my question. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sebastian drooped over me, hugging me tightly.

"Sebastian! Maintain yourself! And before that. . .GET OFF ME!" I started thrashing around while trying to protest even more. Sebastian mainly hugged harder in response. "The new master is nothing like you, his moves, his train of thoughts, the smell of his soul. . .they weren't as delicious as yours. I just wish he was something like you."

I stopped thrashing for a few minutes to take in his words before erupting into a red tomato, blushing from his compliment. _Oh, Sebastian. _I thought sadly, my heart aching wishing that I could voice out my thoughts, but I knew this wasn't the time right now. "You should probably get to bed soon. . .Who knows what your master has plan for you."

Sebastian nodded against the crook of my neck, nuzzling me. I wished that I could stay in this embrace forever. This wish only stayed for a few minutes until Sebastian grabbed my arm, dragging me towards his sleeping chambers.

"Sebastian! What are you planning?!" I yelled at him as he threw me on the bed. I groaned in pain. He crawled in with me and adjusted us so that my front was facing the wall and his stomach and legs were pressed against my back. "Sebastian?" I breathed out, not daring to move.

"Please, Ciel, let me remain like this just for a little bit." He said, hugging me harder. I turned around so that Sebastian's head was resting against my chest, watching his chest fall up and down steadily. Soon after that, Sebastian's breathing calmed down.

I smiled lightly. _What are you dreaming about Sebastian? _I asked myself, pretending, imagining all the things that he would say. Shaking my head against the pillow, I brushed a hand—softly—through his dark locks, smiling to myself at how long it has become. _Sebastian, if only you knew. _I thought staring at his beautiful face.

* * *

Gotta end this chapter here, I'm going to try to type one chapter per week. SO STAY TUNED AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hey there guys, this is chapter two of In The End, Please Don't Leave. This chapter doesn't have any smut/yaoi so I'm sorry to those that are reading this because of it. I wish I could put this as rated T or something. T_T Oh well. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS :DDDDDD **

**(I don't own Black Butler, this is just a fanfiction.) **

* * *

I was still sleeping on the bed, because I planned on sleeping the whole day since I don't have my duties as Head of the Funtom Company. Also the other reason was I was getting rather lazy. . .

"Ciel! Lizzy if coming to the manor in less than ten minutes." My eyes flew open, breaking the last traces of an amazing dreams that I recently been having. I flipped out of the bed panicking.

"What do you mean Lizzy is coming?! Why didn't you warn me of this yesterday?" I yelled at him, running towards the bathroom to prepare for her arriving.

Then, the chuckling came along. Stopping in front of the bathroom, I slowly turned around in horror as realization came to me. There was no Lizzy anymore. "Sebastian! I told you to only use that for emergencies!" I scolded Sebastian, walking to the bed to crawl back under the sheets.

Sebastian wiped underneath his eye as the last of his chuckling subsided. "I'm sorry, Ciel, I just wanted to see if the old technique worked."

"Bloody hell it does!" I was blushing because I really wasn't expecting something like that. I was also puzzled at how well my body and mind remembered that technique. Shaking my head against the pillow, I closed my eyes to get more zzz's.

Sebastian took a seat on the bed near my back, making the bed tilt towards him due to his weight. "I forgot to ask you something yesterday." I hummed for him to continue. "Today, my new master is having a ball and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me to work."

I scowled at this. That was all he wanted to know? "You realize that today isn't take-your-kids-to-work-day?"

"Yes, I know that, but I just needed the extra work since. . .young master sort of. . . let go a couple of servants so I'm short of crew."

I bite my lip considering the option. Go? Or don't go. Well, it's not like I have anything else to do today so the option sounds really interesting. "What are the guidelines for this?"

"Just wear this suit, "Sebastian threw an ironed pair of black trousers, tailcoat and a black vest. I eyed the wear carefully as he continued on from his last sentence. "You just have to act like a butler for the whole day. You don't have to do the difficult tasks, just walk around, hand out some drinks and greet the guests."

"Alright." I mumbled. Sebastian nodded in approval, getting up to leave me in privacy to change into the clothing that I wasn't use to wearing.

After removing my sleepwear and putting on the formal uniform, I glanced at myself in the mirror. If I was just a little taller, maybe a bit more muscular and have a more mature face, I would look somewhat like Sebastian. I shivered. Never would I have thought that I would go from being a Earl to a butler. Neither did the thought of serving other people settle in my stomach that well.

"Awww! You look so cute!" Sebastian said when I stepped out of the room. I told him to shut up, seating myself on the couch. "If only I had a camera on myself." Sebastian murmured trying to take a seat next to me, but I pushed Sebastian's pouting face away from me when he got a little too close.

"Aren't we going to be late?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

Sebastian nodded, placing a hand on the middle of my back to move me towards the door. Opening it, everything seems to be an illusion. In our house, outside looks like a normal sunny day would look like with trees, etc, but the minute Sebastian opened the door, we were greeted by a breeze of warm air. Outside was covered in melting rocks and flames—what do you expect an Underworld to look like?

"A normal Monday. Look at how lovely it is." Sebastian breathed out happily, stretching. I gave a dumbfounded look at Sebastian, pointing at the whole scene around us. "T-This is a n-normal Monday?!" I stuttered, I was about to start complain, but Sebastian silenced me with a long digit.

"I suggest, Ciel, that you close your eyes for this part." I did as he said so and felt him pick me up. .bridal style. "What are you—" But Sebastian silenced, holding me to his chest as he jumped up.

"Morning, young master." Sebastian greeted his new master, bowing in front of him. The boy mainly sniffed back, turning his nose in the other direction. When he looked at me, I bowed down in front of him. I was just about to get back up when I felt something smash down on the back of my head, knocking me to the floor. Groaning, I turned my head to see that the boy put his _feet_ on me.

"This is Ciel, young master. Ciel, this is Kaleb, but for today you'll be referring him with formality." Sebastian said, picking the boy's feet off of me. I huffed, getting up. We both took the time to inspect each other. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes, not like mine which were dark and his were more like a bright blue.

"It's nice to meet you." We both said at the same time. I blinked but he huffed in response. Sebastian noticed the tension between us before saying, "I'm going to take the young master away to prepare for the ball. Ciel, can you start greeting the guest that arrive and maybe pass around a few drinks?"

I nodded back, scowling at the boy as they both turned away from me. I was mainly scowling because I thought I was looking at the blond version of myself.

Walking out of the corridor, I went into the ballroom to start my duties. There were many people from all over. Different shapes, sizes, hair colors, styles and accents that even the Earl part of me didn't know.

"Welcome," I flashed a pair of ladies—the both of them were wearing tight blue dressed that seemed to suffocate them to the core—a rare smile. The two of them fanned themselves before walking away giggling to themselves. I ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be a long night.

I made about several rounds around the room handing out drinks and flashing my smile. Then the host, or the little boy that had to nerve to put his feet on me, came out. All the men and women around me stopped talking to take in the sight of such a successful but young person. The whispering started up, but it wasn't just measly gossip anymore.

"I hope I didn't take too long." The boy voiced out. Sebastian was standing to his side, watching over the crowd that has gathered around them. "Please enjoy yourself while I take the time to greet and talk to every one of you." Kaleb continued his rambling of company business. I was at the verge of falling asleep, this boy sure knew how to keep a crowd entertained with a pathetic speech.

After Kaleb finished talking, he disappeared in a crowd of people. I resumed my role of giving out beverages, but I was alone. "What?" I whispered to myself, looking around to see two groups in the front of the ballroom. Men were surrounded around Kaleb for company business, while Sebastian was surrounded by women, well. . probably to catch his attention.

I sighed in jealousy. It made sense why women would be so interested in him. Sebastian was mature and all _that, _while I'm still a little kid—and not even cute with the permanent scowl on my face. (Not that I care that much :U) I continued staring at Sebastian's face, trying to keep a blissful smile from forming on my face, I was content enough that I wasn't mature and good looking like Sebastian as long I got to see him.

Sebastian was still talking with the ladies but he turned away from them for only a second, glancing up, catching eye contact with me. He gave me one of those rare smiles that sends you tingling to the bone. It disappeared in a second as the women swooned from around him, pretending that it was directed at them, but little did they know that it was towards a little boy—who was blushing at the moment, pretending that he didn't experience anything that happened in the past minute.

* * *

Well thanks for reading this chapter again ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter c: I know I posted two chapters this week BUT OH WELL! There are no smut/yaoi sex in this chapter for those that want that, BUT IT'S HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XDDD So please enjoy this chapter cx

* * *

Previously on the story: Sebastian was still talking with the ladies but he turned away from them for only a second, glancing up, catching eye contact with me. He gave me one of those rare smiles that sends you tingling to the bone. It disappeared in a second as the women swooned from around him, pretending that it was directed at them, but little did they know that it was towards a little boy—who was blushing at the moment, pretending that he didn't experience anything that happened in the past minute.

* * *

The next day, after the party, I decided that I should probably take things on my own hands. Instead of waiting for Sebastian to realize that he might be in love with me, I've decided that I'd do things that other human men would totally love.

Plan A:

"Sebastian!" I called out, skipping happily into his room, peeking my head around the doorframe to look at his tired body in his tailcoat.

I grinned happily when Sebastian's head rose up from the desk and turned around to look at me with those beautiful red eyes. "Yes, Ciel?" His eyebrow furrowed in concern, probably because I barely ever asked him for anything, especially if he was busy with something.

I played with the collar of my messily button shirt—ever since he stopped being my butler, I've been quite hopeless with dressing myself—before taking a step closer to him. "I was thinking if you wanted to share a bath with me." Taking a step per word, by the time I finished the sentence, I was already standing next to him. I leaned down to see the expression on his face.

I was hoping for a blushing red Sebastian to turn around to me. Sparkles flying around him like those around handsome men in animes or mangas. I sighed despite myself when I dreamed about Sebastian running a hand through his jet black hair, pondering about his words before hugging me and then confessing his feelings for me. I'd play with him at first telling him that I don't like him like that and when Sebastian was about to cry, I'd hug him and tell him that I feel the same way as him. Sebastian will then carry me away to the bathroom that would awaiting for us.

I was happily fantasizing to myself, smiling to myself despite my previous hard state I had when I was little. I heard a faint answer from Sebastian but I missed it the first time. I asked him to repeat what he said and he gladly said it again. "I'm busy." He replied, waving his hand before turning around to continue scribbling on a piece of paper. I stood there in shock as my little fantasy broke in pieces.

Plan A: Failed

Time for Plan B:

I was more determined this time. The same results would not happen like in Plan A. This time when Sebastian comes home from work, he'd experience a sexy maid—well in my mind it was sexy, but I was just mostly naked under and apron while trying to cook dinner for him—to wait on him throughout the night.

I prepared the vegetables, cutting them into small pieces. I got bored waiting for Sebastian to come home, so I amused myself by cutting the carrots into small bunny shapes, giving them eyes and ears.

By the time the door unlocked, I was surrounded by a carrot bunny army and the vegetables and meat was sizzling on the pan. I pretended to not notice that Sebastian was home, but my heart was beating so loud—mostly because I was embarrassed to show off this much skin.

Sebastian fell on the couch with a sigh starting to loosen his tie. Aftering slipping off his vest and loosening his tie, he closed his eyes about to doze off. I walked over to him, feet making padding sounds as I crossed over to him, and sat down next to him, fixing the apron to hide most of myself. "Welcome home!" I placed a hand on his cheek to awake him.

"Thanks." Sebastian opened his eyes to look at me, his eyes slowly opening as he took in what I was wearing. Sebastian blinked, letting his eyes travel down south before coming back north. "Wh-what are you doing?"

I mentally celebrated when Sebastian stuttered. I gave a small smile at him, playing with the corner of the apron. Sebastian's eyes followed my movements so I had the urge to be more daring by flipping the corner over to expose the insides of my white thighs before covering them up again. I did this a couple times until I finally answered him. "I'm making dinner until you came home."

I got up, walking a few steps, hoping that Sebastian could see the backside of me. Sebastian chuckled. "You realize that we, demons, don't have to eat and two, whatever is on the stove is burning."

I blinked, eyes widening with fear as I ran back towards the stove to turn it off, fanning the air to get rid of the smoky smell that invaded our small home. I sighed in disappointment as I scraped off the waste into the trashcan. Looking back over to Sebastian, he was already fast asleep.

Plan B: FAILED (Don't you dare make fun of me for this.)

I flinched as the shower started to run. The blood was draining to my head, starting to make my dizzy, well since I was lying upside down on the couch. Even though Sebastian is probably experiencing peace in the shower, I'm sitting here screaming every swear word that I could come up with since he's such a dense idiot.

Why couldn't he understand? All these tips that I'm trying to give him. I refrained from ripping my hair out of my head from stress. Just them, my phone rang—yes I was smart enough to use one. Picking it up and asking who it was, I heard a familiar high pitch voice answering back to me.

"Oh hey, Orion." I greeted, imagining the little ball of silver hair, black and white stripes with a black star tattooed under his eye, bouncing up and down on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey, Ciel! I was wondering if you want to go out for like a couple drinks tonight." I twisted my mouth a little, biting the inside of my cheek while thinking.

"We could barely pass as adults since we look like fourteen year olds." I shivered from this. Orion laughed, his laughter sounding like little bells. "Ciel, you're stupid. Bars in the Underworld are wayyyy different than those in the human world."

"Well excuse me for being a human before." I said, continuing on the plans for tonight.

"Cielllll," Orion whined shaking my shoulders as I slouched over the table, right hand grasping a shot. Orion had about ten glasses already but I was on my fifth shot. "You're so bad with alcohol."

"I'm sorry, Orionn." I slurred, trying to sit myself back up properly but my arms gave out so I just continued slouching over the table.

"You know what?" I asked Orion, looking at him, feeling the drink slosh over the rim and onto my arm. "I think I love Sebastian." Hiccup. "I hate how dense he is. I mean, I try things to see if I could get his attention, but he just pretends that something is normal. I mean, I could dance naked in front of him and he'd think I'm trying to pretend to be a cat." I hiccuped once more, smashing the drink around the table, trying to keep my tears from pouring out.

"Oh Ciel." Orion whispered, lifting my head up to wipe away some tears. "Instead of doing those. . .things, why don't you just try to talk to him about it?" I blinked back tears and hiccuped once more, turning away from him to drink more.

"I think you should stop today." Orion said softly, trying to take the cup away from my hands. I attempted feebly to get it back, my hand just fell limp over his free hand, pale skin making perfectly with each other.

"Why should I stop? I mean you're still drinking." I complained, frowning, staring down at our hands. "You know what's funny? I think you're rather cute." I voiced out my thoughts, gazing into his purple eyes that were framed by silver, straight hair.

Orion stiffened. "I really think that you should stop drinking, Ciel." Orion said once more as my vision started to blur together. "You're such a bad drunk." Orion said laughing as I laid down, cheek resting against his hand.

* * *

And there you have it, I hope you like the chapter, I have to stop it right here or else it'll be super long and as I said before, the "stuff" is happening in the next chapter soooo I'll post another chapter next week, and if I'm bored maybe earlier ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON: **Okay, readers, that don't enjoy that sex part, it will occur towards the end of the chapter, so if you see in bold telling you to skip, I'm telling you to skip (unless you want to read it okayyyyyy) But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter cx

Previously in chapter three: Ciel goes drinking with Orion, who's not fazed by alcohol at all. Ciel, who was dead drunk, announces all of his feelings to Orion in rage that Sebastian was so stupid that he didn't realize Ciel's feelings for him.

* * *

I woke up more confused than I had to be. I was sprawled out on my bed, my left hand squished underneath my head and my right arm resting against my leg. I blinked, focusing my eyes up at the ceiling. I swore a few minutes ago I was in that annoying, loud bar drinking to my heart's desire with Orion.

I removed my hand from behind my head and flexed the fingers, feeling the numbing pain subsiding. Pushing myself up so I was sitting, I swayed, clearly drunker than I made myself out to be. I glanced out the window to see moonlight streaming in. I shifted one of my legs out from under the covers and moved it onto the cold wooden floor.

A shiver went through me just as I moved my other foot to join with its little buddy. Tearing my eyes away from the window I was looking at, I glanced at my thighs, which were quivering little things. _Yeah, probably not the best idea to get up and walk right now._ I thought to myself, slowly moving so my lower limbs settled underneath the covers once more.

Suddenly a sharp noise went through my ears. Like dog whistles, when you blow into them, a noise goes straight through your head driving you insane and dizzy. Well, that was what I was feeling right now only ten times worse.

I grabbed my head, breathing slowly as my senses dulled to the point where my vision even blurred. All I heard was that loud piercing noise that rattled through my skull. Just as suddenly it came, it went away, leaving me feeling happy that I didn't have to go through that again. I flopped back down on the bed to get some more sleep because outside didn't seem bright enough to start moving around—because I'm still a lazy thing.

I felt something warm press against my back. Shifting around, I wrapped my arms around whatever that thing was. I expected it to be a teddy bear and that Sebastian gave it to me while I was still passed out drunk. Well if it was a teddy bear, urges came to me to poke it. I went with it and poked it. It stirred from my touch and a grin came onto my face, super amused with myself.

I tilted my head to the side—or to my greatest ability since the pillow handicapped my movement—grinning to myself as I poked it once more. I received the same reaction as before. I couldn't help the giggle that came, probably because my mind isn't working that great. Here, let's just describe this moment to you. Imagine a bunch of unicorns on rainbow crack and you're one of those unicorns. That. Is. What. I'm. Experiencing. Right. Now. Well, without the crack, just the poking. You know what, just shush.

After about twenty pokes at whatever that thing was, it made the biggest movement from the past minute or so. It turned around and glared straight at me. Then I realized that it had red eyes. Then I realized that what I've been poking at was skin and it was shirtless.

"God damn it, Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, propping himself on his elbow to look at me.

I blinked, still in stupor. Narrowing my eyes I inspected it a little bit more, taking my hand and plopping it right on his face. "Mother?"

Sebastian shook his head, ignoring what I just said. "Ciel, did you know how worried I was while you were off drinking with Orion?" While Sebastian was asking that question, I was blabbing my face off about random things, like, teddy bears, unicorns, mothers, you know the regular blabbering of a drunk person. Sebastian sighed once more. "And I'm talking to a drunk kid." He mumbled, getting out of the bed. I finally stopped my blabbering to look at him when he got out of the bed.

I pat the spot to the side to have him get back in because my side was starting to get cold. "Time to go back to your room and get more sleep over your hangover." I violently shook my head no, causing me to be dizzier than I had to be. Diving under the covers, I breathed in, inhaling Sebastian's scent.

"My God-that-I-don't-believe-in." Sebastian said, reaching in for me before throwing me over his shoulder. I felt the cold night air nip at my—holy shit why was I shirtless—back. Sebastian set me down on my smaller bed, taking a seat next to me. Looking deep into my eyes with his own red ones.

"Why did you have to go drink with Orion?" Sebastian asked once more, voice dipped with concern.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down." I sang out, forgetting the rest of words so I just made do with humming the rest of the tune.

"Ciel! Just shush and say something useful for once!" Sebastian yelled out, his temper getting the better of him. (Author: I would actually yell at a drunk person just to see what would happen. But then again, that's just me.)

"You know what! If you weren't so fucking dense, then we wouldn't be in this situation!" I yelled back at him. The hard look in Sebastian's eyes disappeared and was replaced with a confused look. "I d-don't understand. . ." He replied back and I just continued on with my drunken rage.

"If you weren't so dense and realized all my efforts to get your attention—no fuck that—to have you return the same feelings that I have for you. Then we wouldn't be in this mess! I wouldn't have to be so desperate that I would run away with my little puffball of a friend and drink til my lungs gave!" I was panting once I finished this. I didn't realize that I said most of this in a couple of breaths.

Sebastian took a glance at my flustered face and leaned in to kiss me. "Oh, Ciel, you're so stupid." He smiled as I gave him back a blank look, eyes wide open.

**OKAY FOR ALL OF THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE YAOI SEX, THIS IS PROBABLY THE TIME TO SKIP OVER TO THE NEXT PART **

Sebastian leaned in once more to kiss me, this time licking at my lower lip for entrance. I was still in shock, but I allowed him in, feeling his muscle bully my smaller muscle. We were both fighting for dominance to the point where saliva was running down the corner of my mouth. Sebastian pulled away from me, leaving a spit string that connected up.

"Ciel," He murmured in a husky voice as he left a trail of wet kisses from the corner of my lips, to my jaw. which he nipped a sensitive spot that made me shiver, and then down my neck. I shivered as the cold air welcoming bit the places where Sebastian left kisses. I was glad when Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer to his semi-muscular chest.

"Please don't worry me like that again, Ciel." Sebastian whispered into my hair. I numbly nodded against his chest. Pulling away, just to lean up for a kiss.

It was all driving me crazy, the feel of Sebastian's skin against my own, the words that he'd whisper to me in that low voice, my moans, just about everything in this moment. It was all driving me crazy.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered, blowing into my ear before nipping at the shell. "I'm sorry for whatever happens tonight." He said, as he slipped off my shorts exposing my small semi-hard member. I blushed, moving my hands to cover it from Sebastian's stares. Sebastian stopped my hands but he was still looking at it. I looked away. "Stop, Sebastian, it's embarrassing."

Sebastian gave an experimental lick on it, causing my hands to fly up to my mouth to cover any sounds that might escape my lips. Sebastian licked my member all over before taking it in his mouth. I moaned, freezing in his arms, shocked that I made that sound. Sebastian pulled his head off my dick to look at me with those red eyes that would melt me. "Don't hold back your cries, Ciel." I tried protesting but he just merely smiled. "I want to hear them."

This only lasted for a few seconds before Sebastian took my member in his mouth once more, bobbing his head over it. I fell back on the bed and clutched the sheets in my hands, enjoying the sensations that went through my quivering body and the dirty sounds that came out of my mouth, ones that I barely recognize. Sebastian sucked on my dick harder before pulling off of it with a small pop, licking it all over.

The burning sensation in my stomach only grew more as he did so. "Se-Sebastian, st-stop, I'm so close." My words came out labored as I fought to hold back, but Sebastian just continued. Pumping my length with his hand and digging his tongue into my slit. "I begged him to get away before it was too late but as mentioned before. He would listening as he continued pumping my length..

"Nng, Sebastian!" I yelled/moaned out his name, cumming right into his mouth. I sat upright, covering my mouth, apologizing like crazy as Sebastian sucked and swallowed everything, licking his lips to make sure that he didn't miss anything. "I can't believe you just did that. . ."

Sebastian got up from his kneeling position and sat down next to me. His trousers have a small tent where he groin was located. "Ciel, be a good boy." Sebastian whispered, trailing a finger along my jaw. I nodded stiffly, reaching out with shaking hands to undo the button to his pants. Sebastian kicked off his pants and boxers and sighed with relief when his erection was released from the tight clothing.

I didn't mean for my next reaction, but I just gawked at Sebastian's member. That thing was huge. Looking at it may be silent on the outside, but in the inside I was screaming in my head how that thing would fit inside of me.

"Don't worry, Ciel. When I got this house, I made sure that the walls were thick enough." Sebastian said, looking down at me with a smile. I tore my eyes away from his dick to look at him. "What made you do that?"

"So that no would hear you scream. Now if you may please." Sebastian moved his hips so that the tip of his erection would rub against his face. I leaned down, cupping his balls as I licked all over his shaft, tracing the veins with my tongue.

Sebastian groaned out my name and tugged my hair to lower myself down on him which I did so. I tried to get his cock to fit all the way in my mouth like he did so with mine, but I fell short by a inch or so. Sebastian thrusted upward, burying his cock deeper in my throat, making me gag on it.

I placed a hand on his base so that he wouldn't repeat that again. I was still new to this sort of thing, so I did what Sebastian would to make me feel good. I sucked on it, moving my mouth towards the tip before sucking on his head, rolling R's onto the head.

Sebastian attempted to thrust again, but only let out a groan of disappointment when my free hand kept him down. I bobbed my head all over his length, licking his underside, moaning against it. I felt Sebastian's cock twitch in my mouth after moaning on it. I did it once more, just curious to see what would happen.

While I was still sucking him off, I felt something prob at my ass. I was about to look to see what it was, but then Sebastian's finger slipped in. I pulled off of Sebastian's dick as I squirmed with discomfort. "What-what are you doing?" I asked him.

Sebastian shushed me as he inserted another finger. I cried out, gripping the sheets around my hands as he moved around as if searching for something. "Ah! Right there, Sebastian." There were tears of pleasure that formed around my eyes as Sebastian continued to abuse my prostate as he inserted another finger.

I made a sound of disappointment when Sebastian pulled out. Sebastian chuckled. "If you keep sounding and looking like that, then I can't hold back." I turned away from him, lifted my hips and spread my cheeks for him to look at my ass. "Sebastian, please enter me." I said. I knew that Sebastian was close so it'd be hard for him to reject. (Author: Then again, you guys kinda went far :U)

Sebastian licked my entrance a couple times and probed me with his tongue. Then Sebastian aligned his cock with my entrance and poked at it a couple times. I moaned out as Sebastian thrusted in, the burn of friction driving me crazy. While Sebastian rammed into me, I was moaning like crazy as his cock would hit my prostate.

"Ah, Ciel, you're so tight and hot." Sebastian kissed my neck, causing me to shiver and lose strength in my arms. Sebastian's hand stroked my member causing precum to leak out from the tip. I felt myself twitch a couple times as Sebastian continued caressing me with his hand while thrusting hard. I felt the same strong burning sensation in my stomach. "Sebastian!" I screamed out his name as I emptied my seed all over the sheets, clamping down hard on Sebastian's cock deep in me which triggered his own climax.

**OKAY, FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T READ THAT YOU CAN START OVER HERE**

Recap: Sebastian took a glance at my flustered face and leaned in to kiss me. "Oh, Ciel, you're so stupid." He smiled as I gave him back a blank look, eyes wide open.

We laid in bed together, one his arm draped over my hip bringing me closer to him. I was snuggled against his chest and remembered that he called me stupid earlier.

"Sebastian, what did you mean by that?" I asked. Sebastian leaned over and gave me a look of utter confusion. I rolled my eyes. "You called me stupid earlier. A lightbulb clinked in his mind. "While you were confessing, I realized something."

I hummed for him to continue. He ran a tired finger up my arm. "You said that I was dense and that I couldn't return your feelings. Well you were wrong. I've just been holding back all this time because I thought that you were just playing with me. Especially that part where you were naked in that apron." Sebastian gave me a wink as I flushed bright red.

"I love you, Ciel." He said leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too, Sebastian." I said as our lips locked together.

* * *

Author: Tadddddda, probably the longest chapter I wrote xD And don't worry the story doesn't end here cx I was planning on a couple more chapters. Whatca guys think? Leave a review below, comment 'Ney' or 'Yay' for more chapters, and what you guys thought of this story so far. Welllllll, baiiii cx


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously in the story: I hummed for him to continue. He ran a tired finger up my arm. "You said that I was dense and that I couldn't return your feelings. Well you were wrong. I've just been holding back all this time because I thought that you were just playing with me. Especially that part where you were naked in that apron." Sebastian gave me a wink as I flushed bright red.**

**"I love you, Ciel." He said leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too, Sebastian." I said as our lips locked together. **

* * *

The sunlight shined down over my eyelids, causing me to stir. The minute my eyes slowly slide open, everything in my body ached. My shoulders, my head, my neck, and my butt. I think I know what caused the aching of my body because of that demon.

I shot a glare at Sebastian, but that all changed when I saw Sebastian sleeping. Sebastian's face had shadows where his eyelashes hovered over, a soft smile on his lips. I shuffled back gently so that I would wake him up just so that I could stare at him for a little bit longer.

Sebastian looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, he even looked like a little kid to be exact! _It's a wonder how young and defenseless people looked when they were sleeping. Maybe I should do something evil to wake him up since he's so defenseless._ I thought giggling to myself.

I then snuggled back under Sebastian's arm once more because my bare chest was starting to become cold from the lack of contact with Sebastian's skin. Yes, I'm that lonely even though it's only been like two minutes since I was last under his arm.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breath, trying to use Sebastian's heartbeat as a lure back to sleep. For some reason that wouldn't make me fall asleep. Like you know how hearing a clock tick would help you fall asleep? For some reason this "clock" is actually keeping me awake.

The reason was that it made me worry that Sebastian might leave me. Like he might be bored with me and just leave me for his current master or something, since he's actually pretty good looking. I cringed at the thought of my Sebastian being taken away by another boy my age! The thought of that just makes me want to stick my face into a boiling pan of water.

A few minutes passed after thinking such violent thoughts, I felt Sebastian stir against my cheek. I—at the moment—was still shocked from those violent thoughts. (Since I'm not the person to think such things.) [Author: Well, you did dress up as a maid to impress Sebastian.]

Sebastian pulled away from me—which was actually a grave disappointment because I was cold—and slide out of the bed trying not to make a noise. I listened carefully to the sounds of Sebastian's bare feet padding across the wooden floor until he was right next to me.

What happened next was something that I didn't expect. Sebastian leaned down and kissed me on the side of my face right next to my eye. I fought the urge to reach up and grab him for a kiss on the lips. Sebastian pulled away from me, let out a content sigh before walking away.

When the door clicked, the first thing I did was sit straight up. Thoughts flying through my head like crazy. Does he do this all the time before he goes to work? I asked myself, placing a hand over my racing heart.

After taking a shower, I opened the door and walked towards the living room. Running a hand through my wet hair, I was planned out what I was going to do for the whole day until Sebastian came back from work.

First watch a bunch of love movies and cry about everything, since I don't need food, I guess I should still cook for the fun of it—this time not naked—and maybe sleep after that. I linked my hands together behind my head, resting against the towel around my shoulders. I pretty much had everything planned out for the day.

Walking into the living room, I gasped and half shirked because I didn't expect to see Sebastian sitting on the couch reading a book. Sebastian looked at me, his eyes flicking up and down. I wasn't wearing anything, just a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Don't tell me that you're trying that maid trick on me again." Sebastian teased.

I blushed while waving my hands frantically. "It's not what you think! I just thought you'd be at your master's home right now. . .so I just kind of got lazy." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, patting a spot next to him. I hesitated before sliding over to him and snuggling my cheek against his chest.

"Why aren't you at work anyways?" I asked him out of curiosity. Not that I mind. Less time for him to be hanging out with that brat.

Sebastian's collarbone lifted when he shrugged. "He's out with family right now and he didn't want me to come along so I guess I have a day off." I nodded, looking over to see what book he was reading, but since it's small print I didn't want to read it again. One hundred years ago, reading small print for eight or ten years was enough for me.

"Oh that reminds me!" Sebastian exclaimed, shifting away from me so that he could look me straight in the eye. "You aren't busy today right? No Orion business right?" I blushed once more but shook my head.

"Okay that's good. You're going to go out with me today." Sebastian commanded, clearly deciding everything on his own. "Well I'm thankful that all that planning didn't go to waste."

It was my turn to lift up my eyebrow. "You planned this?"

"I had time." Sebastian said, getting up and smiling. "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Want to tell me what we are doing?" Outside I looked straight faced, but in the inside I was dying to know.

Sebastian just shook his head and that gentle smile turned into an evil one. "You'll see."

* * *

Well, I have to leave off right here! Sorry for the short chapter, it's kinda like what I did in Chapter One/ prologue where I do a short chapter to introduce a new conflict. Well I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, and before I go, I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS, WHAT DO YOU WANT SEBASTIAN AND CIEL TO DO :P I already know what's going to happen, but maybe if you tell me what you want to happen, it might make the chapter more interesting.

I'm going to go to sleep right now. So good night, love you guys cx


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter does have some smut/ yaoi sex, so just saying, if you don't want to read something like this, then I suggest that you skip the part that I labeled "This is the part that you want to skip over." But if you're fine with reading that, then go ahead. Hope you enjoy cx. **

* * *

I was draped over the edge of the bed, clearly waiting for Sebastian to arrive home from whatever the hell he was doing at the moment! I have to admit, I was not impatient for this date—I refuse to acknowledge that thought, so anyone reading this, don't get any ideas.

So, getting back before I got momentarily distracted, imagine a fifteen year old preparing for a date. Well imagine that girl instead of a perky little blond girl bouncing around between her makeup, imagine a gay black haired boy with blue eyes. Oh, I wasn't talking about myself, pfft, what are you getting on about?

I got up from the bed and moved over to my closet, fumbling around, pondering whether I should wear something fancy or not. Damn, Sebastian, it'd be a lot easier to prepare for something like this if you'd tell me what we were doing. I silently cursed Sebastian in my head as I ruffled through all the oversized white shirts that Sebastian sometimes kept in the closet.

I just went along with a black shirt and some jeans since I remembered something about a trip to the human world. I literally had to beg for that information from Sebastian for hours before Sebastian would release just a sliver of what he planned. (Author: For those that are curious, let's just say that it involved something with a apron.)

I moved back towards the bed, flopping down upside down once more. Did I plan on doing this before Sebastian came back? Yes, if I didn't die from having all that blood rushing to my head.

Finally after what seemed like a century, the door locks all gave a click and a jolt while Sebastian pressed against the door to open it impatiently. (We went through six doors this way because his new master frustrated him so many times that when Sebastian is having one of his demon tantrums, he'd run straight into the door, not caring that he just left back a mold of his body in the door.)

"Hey, Sebastian! Hold up! I don't want to spend the whole day door shopping." I called towards the door as it gave more resonating thuds in response. Rushing to save the door from anymore harsh treatment, I unlocked it and swung it open. A messy Sebastian fell into my arms, limply, like literally it was like a piece of paper falling to the ground.

"Welcome home." I greeted cheerfully, hugging Sebastian and he helped himself back up, finally regaining strength in his legs. "I'm back." He said, giving me a tight smile as he started stripping his butler suit off. I helped pull off his vest, placing it on a couch as we walked back towards the bedroom I just came from.

"So what's the problem this time? New master?" I asked, flopping down on the bed as Sebastian stripped off his shirt to expose his perfect chest. I sat there, my index and thumb resting against as I checked out Sebastian without him noticing.

Sebastian shook his head before slipping on a casual shirt. "My master is out with his family so he has no need for me today." He answered back clearly ignoring my first question. "Well are we going soon?" Sebastian said, giving me the normal gentle smile. I smiled back as he leaned down to me. At first I thought he wanted to whisper something to me, but what I received was a kiss.

I blushed, trying to hide my face as Sebastian picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, as if I weighed nothing, before walking out of the house to whatever we were doing.

"You could open your eyes now." Sebastian said, tenderly removing his gloved hands from my face as if that one moment could break me. I opened my eyes and glanced around in surprise. Don't take me wrong, I just expected something grand since he kept this date from me.

We were located in a small little park, the grass under our feet were a dark green, which was surprising since humans tend to be lazy when it came to public grooming. The horizon was splashed a beautiful sky. The little children were tramping on everything in sight screaming their heads off—the only thing I was sort of iffy about.

"This isn't the only place that we are going to. I just thought that we could spend a couple minutes in peace before heading to the next place." Sebastian said, trailing off, probably from seeing the emotions splashed in my eyes.

"No, no! This is amazing." I said smiling, looking at him before falling down on the ground, arms spread out. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, looking at my sudden plunge to the ground. I patted the spot next to me to gesture to him to join me down on the grass.

"So what are we going to do later anyways?" I asked Sebastian, inching over so that my head would be cushioned by his thighs.

Sebastian thougth for a bit. "Well, I know we are going to go out somewhere to eat, but other than that, we have time."

I clapped my hands together. "We should visit Bard, Mey-rin, Finny and Tanaka!" I exclaimed, all giddy and happy to see the loyal servants. I was hoping that they would see the changed Ciel and not that old little twelve year old that would scorn and wish everything in his path to be burned.

"Ciel. . ." I hummed for him to continue, looking up at him since I heard a hint of concern in his voice. "They are dead. It's been more than a hundred years."

_Oh yeah._ I said in my head, closing my eyes to clear all my thoughts. I forgot that humans couldn't live that long. "That means. . . Lizzy. . .?"

Sebastian nodded before running a hand through my hair. "Hey, it's a happy day, let's put aside those feelings for now." I tried to give him a smile, roaming my eyes away from him to look to my right.

Spotting a river, I hopped off of Sebastian's lap and started walking towards it. "You coming, Sebastian? Or are you like a cat and are scared of water." I teased him, reaching the river and started leaping around the stones.

"Ciel, you probably shouldn't do that." Sebastian cautioned, reaching out a hand to retrieve me, but the minute he said that, my foot slipped into a dark cavern in the river, unnoticeable unless you managed to get your foot caught in it. My head cleared, Sebastian's words of caution running through my blank mind just as I heard the crack and splash to accompany it.

I groaned just as Sebastian placed the icey package to my foot. "Not so hard." I whined for the fifth time as Sebastian bumped into the protruding ankle. Sebastian gave a short laugh, his red eyes deep with anger. "I told you to be careful."

"And how many times do I listen to you?" I asked him, crossing my arms to give him more sass. Sebastian didn't have to think about this before answering back with never. "Exactly!" I said before hissing like a cat when Sebastian purposely added pressure to my ankle.

"You're lucky that you were a demon or else this ankle would've been broken instead of strained." Sebastian murmured, tying a white cloth around my foot to ensure that it would stay on.

_So the date's off?_ I didn't dare voice this question because I already knew the answer. Sebastian was too worried about me to care about having fun anymore. _So I just ruined the day._ My eyes teared up a little bit realizing that it was true.

"Ciel? Is the ice on too ti—" Sebastian started off before I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I can't believe that I just ruined today." I blubbering by then, my words slurring together so it was just a bunch of useless crap—which didn't make the mood any better.

Sebastian's hard eyes softened after seeing the vulnerable part of myself. Sebastian move between my legs so that he was staring eye to eye with me. "Ciel." He whispered softly, pulling me into a hug, whispering into my ear. "I'd rather see the date go wrong than see my lover get hurt."

"B-but, it was your only day off." I sniffed, blinking to get rid of the tears.

"Hey, I mean we have about six billion years ahead of us." Sebastian kissed along my jaw. "We have plenty of time then, but let's just enjoy the moment right now." Sebastian left little kisses along my jaw before collecting my lips with his.

* * *

**This is the part that you probably want to skip ahead**

As our kiss deepened, our hands stayed busy, stripping shirts, throwing it somewhere in the living room as our tongues would fight together. When we pulled away, both of our half-lidded eyes were hazed lust. My hands rubbed against Sebastian's masculine, but not too masculine, chest feeling his flawless skin under my fingertips.

Sebastian took the moment to trail kisses along my jaw, nipping at all my sensitive spots to make me gasp out in arouse as he trailed wet kisses down my collarbone, chest and stomach. "Nng. . .uhh, Sebastian." I moaned, bucking my aroused region against his hip.

I saw Sebastian's eyebrow twitch as he fought to keep his patience down. "Ciel, you're so passionate today even when you're injured." He chuckled while teasing me by pulling down my pants slowly and painfully down. When the pants were finally off and thrown somewhere across the room, Sebastian blew on my little member with his hot breath. I felt it twitch back happily in response as Sebastian licked the base before slowly dragging his tongue toward the tip.

"Ahhh!" I moaned as Sebastian engulfed my whole member into his heated mouth. I fought to not cum into his mouth as the pleasure overtook me, making me lose all my sense to think. Sebastian expertly bobbed his head up and down, licking my sensitive underside as I mewed and moaned like crazy.

"How could you swallow that stuff." I cringed as I felt the back of Sebastian's throat swallow the last drop of my seed when I climaxed inside his mouth. Sebastian pulled off my member, pumping it to give it some life again. "It has a great taste. Want some?" Sebastian asked, ducking his head to lock his lips with mine once more. I tasted myself inside his mouth, but moaned appreciatively, not really understanding whether or not I liked it.

I reluctantly pulled myself off of Sebastian's warm lips to whisper, "Can I do that also?"

Sebastian gave me a look of shock. "You don't have to, Ciel."

"But I want to." I gave him a look of determination when in reality, I was shaking. Sebastian took a seat on the couch as I positioned myself on my knees between his own. Clumsily unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off, I was greeted in the face with his huge cock, fully erect. I stared at it for a second, not knowing what to do.

I took it in my hand and pumped it a few times, doing what Sebastian would do for me. I was rewarded with a small groan from it. I licked his shaft, placing wet kisses along it before trying to take it all in my mouth but as I thought before, it wouldn't fit. "Ciel, you don't have to take it all in, you could just lick me like your favorite candy." I shivered, doing what he just said.

"Ciel," He said a husky voice, pulling away from my moist mouth. "Can I put it in?" He said, grabbing me, despite my foot and sat me in his lap, his hands running down my hips to play with my asshole. "U-uh, y-yes." I stuttered while Sebastian would suck on a patch of skin between my neck and collarbone.

"Good." Was all that Sebastian said before lifting me up and lowering me down on his cock. I screamed out in pain when I realized that Sebastian wasn't going to prepare me. "Se-Sebastian!" I moaned, shivering as I felt his member fill me up and stretched me out. "Mmm?" Sebastian murmured, bending over to take my nipple in his mouth. I bent back to ease the tension from his spine as he toyed and sucked both of them. "Ahh! Yes!" I cried out as Sebastian started bouncing me on his cock. I reached down to pump my cock to throw myself in ecstasy from the pleasure from all three places.

"Ha-harder, Sebastian." I cried out, the tears of pleasure, filling up my eyes, becoming more and more excited with the sounds of bare flesh slapping against to each other as Sebastian granted my pleads. Both of our cocks were twitching by now as we fought to ride out longer before our climax. I just gave in, releasing my load all over Sebastian and my chest, just as my insides clenched around Sebastian's thick member, drawing him to his own release, filling my up and even leaking out.

* * *

**You can resume right here**

We both lied next to each other on the couch. I resumed my position from the park with my head resting against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian was petting my hair which was slowly starting to annoy me, but I was too tired to say anything. "I'm still sorry." I apologized tiredly, trying to keep from my eyes from fluttering together.

"As I said before, Ciel, I don't care about the date itself, but just as long I get to stay with my lover for the rest of my life is enough, probably more than what a sinful demon should deserve." He said, stopping his petting. I blushed happily before giving him a small tired peck.

"I love you, Sebastian." I said, drifting off to sleep, not waiting for what he said.

* * *

Author: Well I hope you enjoyed that, sorry if I haven't updated in a while, but don't worry, I'd try to get chapter seven in soon. Well I'm planning on nine chapters, so just three more chapters before this baby ends c;

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cx


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter contains some yaoi sex, so if you don't like it THEN DON'T READ IT! I marked the places where you could skip over and continue reading. **

* * *

Today started out like a normal day. I was sitting in the kitchen, swinging my legs while humming 'London Bridge is Falling Down' and staring outside the window, daydreaming. Outside was a pretty red color, the color of lava as it's pouring out of a volcano. Most people would react to this as a bad omen, but I, I actually think it's quite pleasant since that marks something special in the Underworld.

Getting back on topic when my cellphone rung off, I reached over to pick it up to see who the caller ID was. With a little puzzlement in my hearty, I flipped open the phone to talk to Orion. Just the minute I was about to say hello, the little poofball of energy screamed a greeting in my ear.

"Ugh, Orion, too early in the morning so that." I groaned, cupping my injured ear. "Is there something that you wanted aside from screaming?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out that's all." He answered back, the hurt lingering in his voice, since he clearly can't control his volume.

I tapped my bottom lip for a second, raking my head to see if I needed to do anything. Cook for Sebastian and myself? Demons don't need to eat. Laundry? The last time I did laundry was. . .never since that's what Sebastian always does.

"Nope, I'm free. swing by my house in a hour or so." I said before saying bye and hanging up on him.

Now what to do for the next hour. I asked myself, hopping off the kitchen chair to pace into the living room. I would wake up Sebastian and have him entertain me with his "fabulous" dancing, but one simply cannot taint their mind with something. . . as horrid as Sebastian's dancing.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap about my shoulders. Jerking to the side, I bit my tongue to stifle a scream. Glancing up, there was a tired Sebastian, all ruffled hair and such. I smiled a little bit, trying desperately to calm my beating heart. "My God. That scared me."

"Morning." He said, clearly ignoring what I just said. He leaned down to nuzzle my neck. I leaned away to get away from him because I didn't want anything 'bad' happening when Orion was going to come any moment now.

"Ciel, are you busy today?" Sebastian murmured, moving his lips down to nip at the flesh of my neck.

Anger flared up again, but I shoved it down. "Orion is going to come any moment now, so get off."

"Want to have some fun before he comes?" Sebastian asked, detaching himself completely off of me. I turned around to look at him, seeing his messy hair and shirt, I tried not to grimace.

"No." I answered, walking towards the bedroom to fix my hair that he just messed up. "Orion is coming soon and I don't want anything funny to happen before he comes." Once those words let my mouth, Sebastian rushed over and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder before walking to the direction of the bedroom. I started protesting, hitting his back and complaining to let me down but Sebastian didn't listen as he threw me down on the bed.

* * *

**This is probably the part that you want to skip over**

"What are you doing, Sebastian!" I yelped as Sebastian got on top of me, ripping off my shirt before fumbling around to the side looking for something. He later pulled in a tie, which was then used to bound my struggling hands to the headboard.

"Just shush, Ciel, and enjoy yourself." Sebastian murmured, kissing the back of my neck. I shivered despite myself and struggled even harder after that. Sebastian gripped both sides of my body and pushed me down hard on the bed. "You usually don't struggle this much, but this is such a turn on."

"Pervert! I told you that Orion is coming soon, I don't want to be in the middle of something since he has a habit of just walking into our house without knocking!" I tried to kick Sebastian off of me but it was hard with bound hands.

"Then let him see, I'm sure it'll be a good show for him." Sebastian left wet kisses along the side of my neck and down my bare back, sending more shivers through my body. Sebastian stroked my chest a couple times, before getting up and walking away. I blinked, relaxing my tense body for a minute.

_You're not going to leave me like this right?!_ I screamed in my head, my eyes following him for a little bit as he walked to the left. I tilted my body to see what he was going to do. My mind sort of blanked when he stood in front of the closet and rummaged around for a few seconds, bangs and clangs were heard as he shifted objects around the floor.

"Aha!" Sebastian exclaimed, picking up a dark colored duffel bag. "What?" I asked as Sebastian walked back over here. Sebastian threw the bag on the bed, which landed on my feet, metals and some unidentified objects dug into my leg. I winced from the shock of how heavy the bag was compared to what I made it out to be when Sebastian was holding it.

"Oh now you're willing?" Sebastian smirked, chuckling evilly, all signs of his normal gentle smile was gone, but this was replaced by a lustful glance. "Shut up." I voiced out, trying to get rid of that quiver in my voice since I was getting really scared of what he was doing. I mean, who wouldn't be scared if they were tied half-naked on a bed with a mysterious bag full of metals and what not!

Sebastian reached back over to my chest and played with my nipples as his other free hand slipped into the dark mass, creating clinks within it as he stroked my chest. I bit my lip to resist moaning, but the longer Sebastian tweaked my nipples with his large hand, the weaker my resistance became.

"Nng, Sebastian. . ." I moaned despite my still resisting mind. I wanted to facepalm myself since the lower region of my body was starting to heat up. . .but the situation once more comes to play.

"Mmm, you look so delicious, Ciel." Sebastian moved along my side, his hard-on poking my side until he leaned between my legs, looking at my ass. I squirmed in discomfort and embarrassment from his stare. Sebastian gave an experimental lick, which earned a yelp coming from my lips before digging in even more.

"St. . .stop, Sebastian, that's dirty!" I moaned for him to stop as he thrusted with his tongue into my tight cavern. Sebastian added two fingers together along with his tongue, the friction burning me. "Ah! Sebastian. . .no. . ." I moaned out as Sebastian reached deeper into me than his tongue could.

When he brushed against my prostate, tears formed in my eyes—I'm not sure whether it's from pleasure or if I really didn't want this. Sebastian took my sharp intake to continue hitting the same spot, bringing me to clutch the sheets tightly in my hands as I shuddered and moaned like crazy on the sheets.

I forced myself to look up from the sheets to see Sebastian face. I was expecting some sort of sympathy but in his eyes were hard lust for this squirming body. I fought back the tears as Sebastian hit my prostate once more before slipping out. "Please stop now, Sebastian! I know you can hear me. You know that I don't want you to do this." I screamed at him as Sebastian whipped his fingers on the sheet before reaching inside the bag. My mind nagged me to shut up but my mouth continued to rain insults and orders at Sebastian to stop what he was doing.

Sebastian retracted his hand with a gag, before grabbing my face to his. Sebastian roughly kissed me, nothing romantic like the other times we had sex, but this was more like a kiss a rapist would give. All tongue in the back of their throat and no emotions. Once he finished it, I coughed a couple times for air. This only lasted for a few seconds before Sebastian secured the gag on tightly.

I made a muffled sound, whipping my head to him and shooting a look at Sebastian's face for an explanation. "I want to hear your voice, Ciel, but after tying you up, you seem more excited than you were before." I shook my head, the tears streaming down my cheeks to emphasis the hatred. "See, look how excited you are right here!" He exclaimed, grabbing my erection in his hand, giving it a tough jerk. I jerked from his touch, biting into the gag.

Sebastian stared at my sweaty and flushed body, running a hand through his hair before saying, "I think it's time for something bigger than my fingers." Sebastian turned away from me once more, this time taking no time to take a huge vibrator covered in anal beads, the usual sort. I made another noise and shook my head as Sebastian reached underneath me to grind the toy against the underside of my erection.

I squeezed shut up eyes just as Sebastian circled my entrance, nudging it softly, then shoving the whole thing in all the way in one sweep—no mercy at all. I screamed into the gag, feeling the saliva trickle down the side of mouth. I gave a huge groan as Sebastian shoved it in harder and farther in.

Sebastian tsked me while chuckling. "How slutty you look right now, Ciel. I mean, you're waving your butt just to get the toy in farther!" _No, I'm not!_ I screamed in my head. _I don't want this!_ I wished the Sebastian would wake up from whatever he was in and stop this all in an instant.

"And now to fun starts." Sebastian kissed my left buttcheek before turning the vibrator on. It gave a small shudder before vibrating quickly within my walls. I would've screamed if the gag wasn't placed in my mouth. I panted as pleasure ran through my body from just those small shaking sensations.

I fought to keep myself on the surface and not lose my mind to pleasure. Turning away from Sebastian was probably the best idea.

Nah, I was wrong. This action seemed to persuade Sebastian that it wasn't enough and to prove me that resistance was futile, he turned the vibrator all the way. This was the last straw for me because I came all over the sheets. The force of the orgasm shook my whole body which brought me into another orgasm, covering my chest and my legs with the sticky substance.

"Oh you like that, Ciel?" Sebastian seductively teased in my ear, taking the vibrator and taking it out midway before slamming it back into me, moving my body back and forth with the toy. Sebastian bit my ear and then lapping at the blood that leaked from the wound. I produced more tears as the shaking sensation deep inside of me and pain of my ear shook me close to another orgasm.

The doorbell suddenly rang, shocking both Sebastian and me from his morbid actions. _Oh my god, it's Orion!_ My body shook with terror of the fact that Orion might walk into our house without waiting for someone to open the door for him. What made it even worse was that Orion might find us like this, then who knows what might happen after that.

"Mmm! Mhmm, mm. Mmm!" Which was translated to" Hey, someone out there!

Sebastian stopped his thrusting hand to look at the bedroom door that was left open. For a moment, I thought that the normal demon came back, but when he looked back at me, I knew that this suggestion wasn't true. "Let him look. I never liked you with him anyways." Sebastian grabbed my neglected cock and thrusted it with the rhythm of the thrusting of the vibrator.

* * *

** You can start here**

Recap (For those that missed the top part, I'm going to try to summarize it without the inappropriate wording): The doorbell suddenly rang, shocking both Sebastian and me from his morbid actions. Oh my god, it's Orion! My body shook with terror of the fact that Orion might walk into our house without waiting for someone to open the door for him. What made it even worse was that Orion might find us like this, then who knows what might happen after that.

"Mmm! Mhmm, mm. Mmm!" Which was translated to" Hey, someone out there!

Sebastian stopped his hand to look at the bedroom door that was left open. For a moment, I thought that the normal demon came back, but when he looked back at me, I knew that this suggestion wasn't true. "Let him look. I never liked you with him anyways." Sebastian said.

(Below is the actual continuation)

_What?!_ I screamed in my mind as Sebastian continued as he pleased. I tilted my head to the door to see if I could hear any footsteps—which to my relief there weren't any. "Pl-please stop, Sebastian, I promise that we could do it once I come home."

No response.

And then: "Hope you guys don't mind, but I'm entering the house!" A cheerful voice called into the house. Those words seemed to echo in my mind as my muffled mouth screamed to whomever would listen. _Please don't come in here, please don't come._

"Where are you, Ciel? Don't tell me that you are hiding." I could see that sly smile creep on Orion's face as he looked around the room, fists on his hips, slightly crouched over as he slowly swung his body from the left then right as if he could spot me this way. "Well I'm checking the bedroom, so if you're hiding in there, better find a better hiding spot!"

_DON'T TREAT THIS LIKE A GAME GET OUT!_

Orion jumped into the doorway, his eyes closed and arms spread out. "Well! I'm still giving you some time to hide!" Orion's eyes flew open, the smile on his face not waving as he ran his eyes across the dark room. Sebastian moved his hand and I made a noise while watching Orion's face.

Orion moved to the sound and leapt closer to the light switch, patting the wall, each bang echoing through my body as he sought out the switch. "Games over!" Orion yelled as the lights flashed on.

I stared at him, biting into the gag waiting for Orion to register what is going on in front of him. The smile on his face twitched a little before falling flat down. "Wh-what?" I squirmed in my position as Sebastian smirked, moving over to pick me up before bend me somewhat in half to expose my lower half to Orion.

"See this? This is my doing." He said, smirking. I kicked at Sebastian before throwing myself flat down on the bed to cover up my body. Sebastian finally untied the gag, the tie on my hands and pulled out the toy from my ass, letting me free. "Have fun." He said as I scrambled out of the bed to throw on my clothing.

Once I was fully clothed, Orion out the room and Sebastian was beside me, looking at me with half glazed eyes. "I love you, Ciel." He whispered, moving in for a kiss but I reached out with a hand and firmly pushed him away.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Anymore." I scornfully sad, walking fast away from him, wrapping my arms around my chest afraid of what he might do next.

"Why?" He asked, totally oblivious to what he's done to me in the past thirty minutes or so.

"I don't want to see you anymore. . .I'm going to stay with Orion for the time being. . .until I forgiven you, but for now. Don't talk to me." I said once more, covering the left side of my face with my hand as I walked to the door where Orion was waiting outside. "Good bye." Was all I said before slamming the door behind my back.

"Hi, Orion." I said, shyly, tugging on his sleeve to have us walk away from the house. Orion gave me an uncomfortable gaze before looking down at his feet that was padding along the ground. "I-I'm sor-ry about-t ear-l-lier." Orion stuttered with fear. I don't blame the kid. If I walked in on my bestfriends doing something like that, I'd be mentally scarred too.

I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping that he would understand that I don't mind. "Just forget about it." Orion numbly nodded as we walked until my house was out of view. "I hope you don't mind me staying at your house for a little bit."

"Why?" I looked at Orion when he gave a little groan as he bit his tongue to keep the suspicious tone out of his voice. "I just need to get out of my home for a little bit and don't worry, I won't do anything weird while I'm staying over there. Let's just forget everything that happened today okay?"

Once more that numb nod as we walked away into the red horizon. Maybe I was right about the red color. Maybe this signifies something special that happens. Then again, I never specified how 'special' it was going to be.

* * *

Author: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! I know that I shouldn't have any excuses, but I had track and orchestra contests coming up, so I wanted to improve myself in those fields so by the time I come home, I have such a small gap of time, so I just was like 'fuck it. I'm going to wait for it once contests end' SO HERE YOU GO!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter c:


	8. Chapter 8

**There's really nothing to worry about in this chapter, there may be a part where you might be like wtf, but overral, it's not rated M so enjoy. **

* * *

Orion and I continued our stroll to where ever we were going. At first we wanted to head towards his house, but as the night continued on, we just pretty much went where ever out legs would take us. Part of the reason that we weren't at his home already was that we wanted to get some food or drinks, but the other reason was that. . .I never been over his house before.

"So. . .want to go out some place to get a drink?" Orion asked, his face never turning away from his straight forward look.

"Su—" I wanted to agree, but when I remember about how Sebastian got jealous over the fact that I was with Orion and how I got drunk without thinking about the consequences that a young demon, like myself, might get if older demons saw the both of us drunk. "You know what? Today might not be a good day." I said smiling with the fact that I'm not going to get drunk tonight and sulk about things in the morning.

Orion stayed quiet, his footsteps not heard while my own footsteps were heard by the crunch of gravel. I looked down, feeling like an elephant since I was making all the noise in this awkward situation. When I was looking down, I realized why I was the only one that made footstep crunches—Orion was floating above the ground.

_So that's how he got into the house without us realizing it! _I pieced things together. maybe that's why Orion seemed taller than—

"Want to go grab some food and drinks from the human world? Maybe we could go to my house later." Orion suggested, trying to break the awkward silence.

I sighed. "Fine, since you like getting drunk so much." I teased before shutting up. Guess I was going to get drunk after all.

* * *

"Orionnnnn, stopppp beingggg pickyyyyyy." Ciel complained, his feet hurting from all the walking that they were doing. Orion merely waved his hand at Ciel's face, his other hand propped on his chin as he examined all the windows displaying their products. "Why can't we just go in, grab a random bottle of wine or a pack of beer and goooo?"

"It own't taste right." Orion replied back as if that made sense.

"But all wine tastes the same and so does beeeer." Ciel whined, kicking at the ground, resisting teh urge to flop on top of Orion and have him carry him around. "So what difference does it make if we just grab something cheap and go. It's not like it's for a special occasion."

"It just won't taste right." He repeated, passing by another wine store. I groaned at the sight of all that alcohol in front of our hands and he just walked by it.

"Do you not have enough money to buy something? I have money so I could lend you what I got." CIiel offered, sticking his hand in his pocket and fishing around for some change. It returned with some silver coins. Ciel thrusted his hand out to the back of Orion's shirt, but Orion just merely waved his hand to him once more.

"It's not the cost, it's just that I'm looking for something specific."

"So you're just picky." Ciel started, sticking his chad back into his pocket and dropping the coins in it. When his hand resurfaced the world, it joined the other arm that were crossed across his chest.

"I'm not picky. I just want something specific." Orion passed by a convenience store, and I stopped in front of that store and reached out dramatically before trudging away. Catching up to Orion, I was already sprinting to catch up with him, since he was a fast walker, I ran straight into him since he abruptly stopped.

"Ow. . " I groaned, rubbing my head as I helped myself of the ground. Orion had this huge smile planted on his face and I finally knew that he knew where he wanted to go. _Finalllllly. _I mentally complained as I followed Orion into the store.

"So you got something on your mind?" Orion asked as he picked up a cart of beer. I glared at Orion while stretching out my sore muscles. "I think I lost the urge for alcohol."

"Hey! Kids what are you doing in this section?" An old man yelled at us, closing the cellar door behind him. Orion and I turned our head around to face the man. I got a closer look of him. He smelled of cigarettes and beer, probably drunk, a sweaty old pig with perspiration pretty much dripping down his face even though it's like winter.

"Kids?" Orion and I asked in a mono-toned voice at the same time. Sometimes when we go to the human world, we get mistaken as kids with our babish looks and longish-saggy hair. Height also comes to play in this situation since I'm about an inch or two shorter than Orion but aside from that we are just about the same height.

"Yeah, you two. You holding the beer put it back and come with me." The man ushered us to follow him. When he realized that we were going to budge, his face turned even redder with anger. _I wonder how long we could keep this up until he explodes. _I wondered with humor.

"If you don't come with me I'll get the police." The man started to threaten us. I tried to hold back the giggles but glancing over at Orion's face,. His usual smile is gone from the little poofball. "Orion?" I whispered to wake him up from his trance. He reached into his pocket and fumbled around for a little bit.

The man moved in, knowing humans, he was probably thinking that we are hoods that were going to pull a gun out on him. Actually, myself, I was expecting Orion to pull out some sort of weapon and use it to claim this store, because knowing Orion and his drinking habit, he would do stupid things just for the love of alcohol. (Orion: Just saying I'm not an addict, which make things worse.)

"Would you like to see this, sir?" Orion asked whipping out a white plastic card and handing it to the man.

"An ID? Why would I need a—" The man was interrupted by Orion's sudden smirk and reply, "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

"Okay?" He said, taking a peek at the card in his beefy hands. I waited for what would come next. First he went from confusion on his face to a deep blush as he continued reading and by the point he was at Orion's age, he was sweating bullets. Handing the card back with now newly awakened shaking hands he quickly apologized before scurrying out of the cellar.

"Where did you get the ID anyways? Does it seriously have four thousand in your year slot?" I asked, smiling to myself hoping that Orion didn't seriously put that down.

Orion shook his head, taking the alcohol to the cashier. "Nahh, a friend made it for me." He said, pulling out cash and coins to pay up.

I stopped paying attention to the little conversation that went between the cashier and Orion. I just focused my mind on the liottle pile of teddy bears by the door. These were those kind of stores where everything was at arms reach. My smile went down to a frown as a little flashback came back to me.

_"Are you coming, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, five paces ahead of me. I was standing in front of a carnival tent staring at the rows of stuffed animals—not really knowing why I stopped in front of it. It just amused me to see toys that weren't made in my own company. _

_"Would you like to give it a try?" The man behind the counter asked, smiling to lure me in. I shook my head knowing that I could save myself the disappointment of trying. _

_Turning away from the tent, I turned around so that I could catch up with Sebastian and maybe sulk about it for the rest of the day, but I smacked right into his lean chest. I looked up at Sebastian's face which was quite focused on the tent. _

_"It can't be that hard right?" Sebastian said smiling stepping up to the counter. "Just close your eyes, Ciel." To avoid asking questions, I just did as I was told. I shut up eyes, until I felt the pressure adding black stars to my lack of sight. relying on my hearing, I heard the man ask the same question to Sebastian and him accepting the challenge. A few seconds later, something smacks as pins fell over and the man screaming congratulations. _

_"You could open your eyes now." Sebastian said, tapping on the bridge of my nose with something soft. When i opened my eyes, there right in front of me was the white bear that I was staring at unintentionally. I bit my lips to stop the waterspouts and jumped up and hugged Sebastian. _

_"Oh, Ciel." Sebastian whispered, but I couldn't check the last part he was saying. _

"Ciel!" Someone screamed at me, shaking me with metal cans bouncing up and hitting me in the stomach. I rubbed my eyes, blinking my dry eyes before looking at Orion's yellow eyes.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, turning my body so I made sure that I didn't look like I was staring at the bears.

"Did you want one?"

"No." I lied trying to hide the pain in my voice as I almost submerged myself in that flashback once more.

Orion just mainly shook his head, walked over to the pile and looked through it before going back to the cashier. My eyes followed him the whole time while the rest of my body looked like it was dumbfounded. Orion finished his purchase and handed me the bear, our fingers touching for a second before vanishing once more.

"Be a little more honest with yourself." Orion said, smiling and then opening the door and helping himself. I stared down at the bear, waling slowly, not feeling my legs as I tried to follow Orion.

_He's such a good friend. Seeing right though my lies. _I thought, hugging the bear. When I pulled away, I was looking at the bear, I was looking at it with pain but when I looked back up at Orion, I looked at him with affection—like the one of friends!

The shame was that bear was white.

* * *

Orion stepped into his house first but I hesitated since I wasn't use to walking into people's homes informally. Like for work in the Funtom Company, the person that I was meeting would have someone escort me to the study room or in this lazy free life, if someone were to want to meet up with me, I'd either have them come to my home or meet me up in a local public area.

Orion flopped down on a random couch. There were two in the living room, but he took the bigger once. I stood there awkwardly, not know whether I should sit also or stand there formally.

"Why don't you take a seat? There's a couch right there or just sit about anywhere as long it's clean." Orion said, probably noticing the tension that was in the air. I sighed thankfully that he said that and took a seat on the other couch. I had no idea what Orion was talking about his house was pretty and clean, like ours since Sebastian has a habit of cleaning while I have a habit of being on a rampage.

I hesitated once more but this time Orion scooted over and patted the spot next to him. To avoid any awkwardness, I flopped down on the other couch just like Orion did to his. I was thinking to myself in the dead silence about how Sebastian was. Was he looking for him? Was he just sitting at home? But then again. "You should let me stay here." I burst out, not meaning to.

Orion, at moment, was holding a can of beer and was taking a sip from it. When I said 'You should let me stay here.' Orion spat out what he was drinking before giving me an exasperated look. "Wh-what?" Orion asked, beer still slowly dripping down his jaw. I blushed and looked away. "If-f you're o-okay with that. I-I mean you could always g-go to a friend's house or your own home."

My little blush went away. I tipped my head down and just glared at him. "Yeah, totally, I could totally go home after _that._" This was Orion's turn to start blushing when he realized what happened this morning.

"I-I just m-meant that as a conversation, I really wasn't thinking." Orion answered, looking away and we both fell silent after that. _So... _I thought to myself, fumbling with my thumbs. I looked own at my shaking hands because being uncomfortable with where I was at and along with this awkward silence, it didn't mean me feel that good.

"Fine." Orion agreed. _What? _I wondered in my head. Then it clicked. _Oh he meant staying at his house. _I gave him a small smile and leaned over to reach into the bag of beer. My finger tips brushed the bag but it couldn't reach inside of its destination, so I physically got up and moved myself next to Orion.

"We should watch a movie?" Orion suggested as I cracked open the can of beer and chugged down the alcohol, liking the bubbly feeling in the back of my throat. I nodded in approval because what harm could come from a single movie?

In the next minute, I was proved wrong. When Orion pulled open the cabinet doors, it wasn't like it was pretty much an empty closet, but rather it was filled. . .but it was filled with either hopeless romantic movies or gay porno. My eye twitched just a little bit and I'm sure that Orion's did the same thing as he slowly closed the doors.

I straightened my face before Orion turned back around. Taking a look at his face, I realized that he was trying hard not o blush and prove that all those films were his.

"Guess no movies?" Orion stated, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I stood up and walked to cabinet and looked around. I tried not to blush from the lewd pictures but there was one film with a blue cover. _Oh this doesn't seem that bad. _

Pulling the video out of the cabinet, I turned around to wave it at Orion. Orion blinked with a calm face so I just assumed that it was okay to watch this. Turning back around to push it into the T.V. Orion spat out his beer and screamed at me. "WAIT DON'T PLUG THAT INTO THE T.V.!" Orion screamed as he jerked me around to face him.

He looked down at my hands to see if I still had the tape but. . both hands were empty. Orion looked in horror as the film disappeared into the T.V. and slowly registered it's content. "Was there something wrong with that?" I asked him, moving back over to the couch and taking a seat.

Orion was still standing in front of the T.V. frozen probably from shock or horror. I don't see why it was so bad. Maybe he didn't want me to see his childhood pictures? But then again. . .demons don't have baby pictures do they?!

"Ah!. . .Harder!" Came from the T.V. as my eyes were fixated on the screen and there were two men fucking on the screen. My eyes were wide open with my mouth slightly opened like 'What the fuck did I just experience?!' I couldn't move my eyes away from the screen as the younger man was tied up and the older and more muscular man was thrusting into it.

Orion exhaled through his nose slowly as he stiftly moved to the screen and shut it off. I blinked uncomfortably but got up and started heading towards the stair case a little bit behind the couch.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Orion who was still trying to unfreeze his limbs and taking the video out of the T.V. "Well. . . I'm going to start heading to bed." I said, walking up the stairs.

"I'll show you where you're going to stay." Orion said, closing the cabinet before walking to me. I tried to see if Orion would look me in the face, but what a shame when he was avoiding eye contact with me.

Standing in front of a wooden door, I turned back around at Orion. He was still avoiding my eyes but whatever. "Thanks." I said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, no problem. Sorry about before. . but just stay as long as you want to, okay?" Orion offered before getting off his position of leaning against the door frame and turned a corner to disappear into his room or something. I nodded and said thanks once more in a whisper before I left the hallway and into my room.

I flopped onto a plush white bed and sighed in content. It was a nice little room. Nothing big but nothing too small. The walls were painted a nice faint cream color with white strokes that reminded me of waves. it was a nice calm feeling, something that actually felt nice since the beginning of the morning.

* * *

Author note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know this chapter came a lot quicker than the other one but oh well. I was shooting for a soft chapter with Orion and Ciel.

SHOULD SEBASTIAN AND CIEL BE BACK TOGETHER? DUH DUH DAAAAAAAH

**IMPORTANT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE. SO COME AT ME BROS.**


End file.
